Pizza Boyz
We believe in the little man who faces the giants in corporate America. If we unite and work together we can fight and escape their long reaching shadows and live in the light again! SLICE OUT HUNGER 'HELPS THOSE WHO WANT TO ENJOY ONE SLICE OF PIZZA AND DONATE TO FOOD PROJECTS TO FEED MANY HUNGRY PEOPLE www.sliceouthunger.org '- Americans eat approximately 100 acres of pizza each day, or 350 slices per second. '- There are approximately 61,269 pizzerias in the United States. (Source: American Business Lists)' '- Each man, woman and child in America eats an average of 46 slices (23 pounds) of pizza a year. ' '- Italian food ranks as the most popular ethnic food in America.(Courtesy of the National Restaurant Association)' '- Approximately 3 billion pizzas are sold in the U.S. each year.' '- Pizza is a $30 billion per year industry.' PHASE I Pizza Boyz (Mobile Phone App) - First Micro Story ''' A fun mobile app game that puts you on a delivery bike as pizza boy throwing pizzas in different neighborhoods of the Los Angeles area. Pizzas will hit their targets but some will cause high damage to sports cars, mailboxes, windows, fountains, bird nests, flowerbeds, joggers, and more. Earning pints to your wallet and allowing you to buy new clothing, characters, bikes and more. If impatient to acquire certain items, micro purchases will be available for users. We see this app to be an easy starting point of raising awareness of the style and energy of the TV series to follow. '''Pizza Boyz - 1990's (Mochumentary TV Series) It's 1994, in Beverly Hills, Tony's Italian restaurant owned by a short tempered Antonio Russo for 20 years is loosing business everyday. The restaurant was a popular celebrity spot many years ago but now has lost its luster. Antonio's radical outbursts make it worse and worse over time for anyone to enjoy a meal or even work for him. Adding to these problems is his younger brother Lorenzo, a loud mouth hot shot who walks into Tony's restaurant offering to buy his dying business. Lorenzo has built a successful pizza delivery chain that originated from New York City. He wants to buy out his older brother who he has never gotten along with ( but also he wants to be the sole owner of the original family recipe for his pizza chain). Antonio's attachment to the place that his wife and him built made it clear that no offer will make him part with it, even $1 million. But with the refusal came outside harassment never expected from his younger brother. Antonio even has to fire his own son Brad Russo who is frustrated that he didn't take the big offer. Looking for new delivery boys, he interviews Nick Evans, who was recently beaten up by a gang and was looking for work. Feeling sorry for the Nick, Antonio hires him on the spot. However, Nick has taken the job only as a front so he can steal and scam people around town. Nick is in big trouble with the local Russian mafia who he owes $250,000. Nick decides to use Tony's business as a front to launder money through secretly. And while working there he quickly makes friends with the other pizza boys Jimmy and Peter. While Brad himself now worked with his uncle Lorenzo and is the leader of the Lorenzo's delivery boys. Nick takes it upon himself to also defend Tony's with unorthodox approach of fighting back. He brings Jimmy and Peter into his world of crime which tests Jimmy and Peter on how far are they willing to go for some extra bucks. Antonio eventually finds out what Nick really is doing, but also sees the potential of his ways to help the business and keep it going. With the new confidence Antonio has with Nick, Nick tries to pull a big heist that will land everyone some big money. But Jimmy is caught at the scene and is quickly booked in the jail for the next couple of months. Nick and Antonio feel guilty about their selfish choice to gain when it landed one of the boys in jail. They lawyer up and get him out eventually after 6 months. Antonio and Nick lose more than they gain digging a bigger hole. Lorenzo's still has the apprehend and is close to shutting down Tony's for good. The hole gets deeper when Lorenzo reveals to Brad that his mother didn't die in a crash but instead died giving birth to him, a resentment that Antonio has carried for so long in his life. Brad practically destroyed his father's restaurant that night and they don't ever talk again for a very long time after that. A huge Pizza competition has both pizza joints attention for the prize of Best pizza in town. Both restaurants compete, however Lorenzo's at the last second is found to be cheating and the prize goes to Antonio's new dish "The Beautiful Margaret Pizza". But after the win Antonio feels ashamed, wishing to share this moment with the son he disowned. He knows that Margaret would be disappointed in him for not loving him more. Nick pays his debt but also has a change of heart and tries to keep away from crime to run a legit business with Antonio. But change is always hard to do. Antonio is shot by his younger brother randomly in the parking lot after Antonio closes the shop. Bed ridden, Antonio finally resolves his anger with his son and accepts him fully. They spend months together talking and laughing before Antonio finally passes away. Before his death Brad makes a promise to keep Tony's running and he does, but not so well. Nick not trusting Brad, decided to part ways from it all. PHASE I : MICRO STORIES GOT YOU BY THE TALE (Cartoon) Cartoon TV show the boys watch in the back room. A cartoon of a dog and cat who never get along but put their differences aside in order to cohabit in the same house. JIMMY'S HIP HOP ALBUM (Music) '''Jail cell writings become an album Jimmy sings and writes music in the show. We now get to hear his experience in jail through the album release.The album is available for purchase through a link in the Pizza Boys. '''PHASE II Pizza Boyz - 1970's (Antonio's Origins TV Series) In 1972, Antonio Russo, and Italian immigrant parted ways from his family in New York City to begin a successful Italian restaurant with his family recipes in the beautiful Los Angeles area. The politics of the Vietnam war would not make this easy. Antonio was able to lease an empty thrift shop just north of Beverly Hills within the first week. He struggled to put the place together with the right equipment which added more to the bill. Everything changes though in one night, when Antonio defends a young woman named Margaret who was being harassed in the parking by some thugs. The encounter bloomed into a romantic relationship that made them inseparable. With Margets local knowledge, Antonio was able to get Tony's up and running quicker than he could ever do by himself. On a customerless night, Antonio popped the big question, asking Margaret to marry him on Christmas Eve. Within two years, Tony's becomes a local success story and the couple couldn't be happier with a little one of their own on the way. Tony's has quickly become a local favorite with Celebrities and tourists wishing to find a seat in the crowded restaurant.But when Margaret visits the doctor for a checkup she finds out that she has a rare disease that could harm the newborn and herself. Antonio is devastated but determined to do his best to help her. Months later Margaret delivers a healthy baby boy who they name Brad after her father. Margaret unfortunately doesn't make it through the night, she dies hold Antonio's hand. He weeps for days and builds an unhealthy resentment of their new son. Antonio is scared to keep on with the business alone. He toughens it out managing the business alone and hires more help to care for his son and the restaurant. He puts out his first ad for a new trend of having pizza delivery boys who can now bring his recipes to doorstep around town. But while they deliver Antonio's attachment to Tony's becomes deeper, with every day he misses Margaret more and more PHASE II : MICRO STORIES ANTONIO'S JOURNEY TO AMERICA (Narrated Documentary) ' Antonio's Origin Story: Coming to America.His life Margaret and failed business.Struggle of being an immigrant trying to make an honest living. '''RUSSIAN MAFIA (Graphic Novel) Russian Mafia: Graphic Novel ' Russian noir with Viktor fighting for Los Angeles' underground carjacking in Downtown LA Garages.In depth look into Viktor's past before encountering Nick. 'FIGHTING ABUSE (Novel) ' Survival story of Nick and his abusive father who taught him how to take and steal. This upbringing will shed more light on Nick's vaules and why its easy for him to make selfish choices. . '''Pizza Boyz -2020's (Mochumentary TV Series) Brad is still at it, the business is a tough one to own for the new delivery food apps like quick eats are overtaking all of his older customers. No one is coming in, and the need for the delivery boys in not needed. Nick walks in after a world journey, he sees that Antonio's Legacy may be lost when this place finally hits the market. Brad and Nick still have many differences and fights left in them. But they are reminded that without Antonio, none of them would be here still. Some of the old pizza boys assemble back together to invest and help the business to become a historical building that will never be replaced. Peter owns a successful gaming software company and Jimmy has been singing at local piano clubs becoming a very talented musician. They use all their life skills to make Tony's the place it was always meant to be, a place where people can share and enjoy a pizza. PHASE III : MICRO STORIES HIBACHI KING (HIBACHI FOOD TRUCK POP UP) Hibachi truck is at war with Taco truck. Can't hate the guy though because he is a man of a thousand jokes.When you buy food from the tuck, receipts will come with QR codes that will give you discounts at the store. FAST DRIVE 5000 (VR Video Game) Quick Eats destroyer develops a Rambo Cockroach game. Make the Pizza then drive fast across town to deliver the pizza. Players can get get out of their cars to destroy competition in the way. Peter's software company develops this game and its his latest project. PIZZA BOYZ (MOBILE APP ENGINE) You can watch Peter's webseries on the app, buy clothes and scan QR codes. Discount codes are found on all "Pizza Boys" products."Learn how to videos" film VHS style by Peter on how to build interesting contraptions.Look moe at T-shirt designs by Jimmy. THE PIZZA BOYZ STORYWORLD DETAILS (Always Sunny in Philadelphia + Entourage) Each member is unique and different like the pizza loving ninja turtles. ''' '''Two pizza business’s fighting for territory in Los Angeles area. Pizza will be delivered to interesting characters at doorsteps, offices, schools, and other random locations. Some reacquiring orders. Cameo celebrities who wish to appear on the show and play surreal versions of themselves (Examples = “I’m Wayne Brady bitch” or like cameos on Curb your Enthusiasm) Nick Evans - 25, leader of the gang, has interesting ways to make money, going undercover sometimes into a building as a pizza boy with pizza. Later we find out he's not lazy but smart, Nick is just using the job as a cover for his wild jobs to make big money. Gets beaten up sometimes, life is threatened. Nick lives on the ledge. Peter - 18, New pizza boy, nerdy but friendly, gets hired and finds out the delivery boys are more of a gang. Has a huge crush on the new girl, he will finally have the courage to date her at the end of season 3. Brad - 27, Jerk, Antonio’s Son, he's older than the other pizza boyz and flaunts it. The boyz are trying to find away to get rid of him. He gets fired by his father at the end of episode 1 Jimmy - 21, Rnb/Hip Hop Singer, ladies man, hang with the pizza guys more than his neighborhood What’s your pizza boy really like after he receives a tip? The audience will see how these pizza delivery boys operate in the Beverly Hills/Hollywood area''' ' '''OTHER CHARACTERS' ' Alexandra '-''' mature young lady, Works at the hair salon, but later becomes the new pizza girl. Peter has a crush on her from the begining. '''Antonio Russo - Owner of Tony’s Pizzeria for 30 years, Harry, gold wearing itlaian who is always frustrated. Antonio is a known name with celebrity and film crowd, but over the years the chains are making him lose business. When he shows up to his pizzaria for two or three hours he demands that he personally hand delivers each pizza pie to the customers. Sometimes judging or trying to figure them out based on their pizza choice. Lorenzo - Antonio’s dickhead younger brother. Owns the pizza chain that has just built a new restaurant in the area. Offers to buy out Antonio’s place to own the pizza recipe himself. Lorenzo's Pizza Delivery Boys - Competing chain’s delivery boys, they get in the way of the Pizza Boyz by popping tires, fights, stealing, phone pranks, pranks of all kinds. They sometimes win the battle, but our boys will keep fighting to win the war. Viktor - Russian Mafia Boss, Nick owes him a debt of $250,000 by the end of the summer. Boris- 2nd in command in the Russian Mafia gang, leads the goons, beats Nick’s face in LOCATIONS IN LOS ANGELES AREA = HISTORICAL TIMELINE OF THE WORLD 1970’s - Three season (Antonio tries to open a successful Pizzeria) 1990’s - Three seasons ( Antonio’s is challenged by internet ratings and new pizza chains) 2020’s - Three seasons (Modern day challenge with Uber eats and other business’ ) ' GROUPS IN THE STORYWOLRD' Pizza Boyz - Our main group who are the pizza delivery boys and Antonio Rival Pizza Gang - Modernized pizza chain who wants to put Antonio’s out of business. Hairdressers - Saloon Ladies in the same plaza as Antonio’s Rich Billy - Beverly Hills home owner, the bratty rich crowd Filmmies - Film industry (On set, studio, offices) Local Cats - Simple neighborhood people ''' '''Educators - School teachers who host pizza parties White Collar -Business class , college educated ''' '''Orthodox Jews - Very religious and particular Muchinators - Potheads and Smokers Chinese Restaurant - Delivery men and woman Russian Mafia - Chops shops, drug mules, money laundering, shipping container ' ' FOOD BUSINESSES : FRIENDS AND ENEMIES New Popular Pizza Chain or Uber delivery type Fancy Italian Restaurant Drive thru Cashiers Hot dog stands Food Supplier Taco Trucks Chinese delivery (Pizza Boyz barter food for other food or services) ' HIERARCHY WITHIN TONY'S ' 1.INVESTORS 2.OWNER 3.COOK 4.WAITRESS’ 5.CUSTOMERS 6.PIZZA BOYZ